


Never Far

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [25]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: She hates that the taunting words Eothas spoke when he let her keep the adra necklace still echo in her thoughts.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Never Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Prompt: "Adra"

Nona doesn’t know what to do.

She hates that. She hates feeling helpless, and she hates being stuck here, and she hates the sick weight that has settled in her stomach after seeing her mother at Eothas’s side.

She hates that the taunting words Eothas spoke when he let her keep the adra necklace still echo in her thoughts. The weight of the amulet around her neck was once a comfort- now it is a heavy reminder that Thaos trusted her with this mission- her Queen trusted her with this mission- and she has let them both down.

Eventually, her mother comes to see her, bringing apologies and pleas to renounce her faith _._ All too little, too late, too obvious she has no idea who Nona is now. But her visit does give Nona some… understanding, perhaps. As different as she and her mother are, they are still very much the same. Her mother chose a path, just as Nona did, and despite everything that has happened, neither is going to back out now.

Her mother also brings the herbs, and for that, Nona can let go of a small amount of her anger.

She needs to call to Thaos, she knows that. But there’s also a part of her that doesn’t want to admit to him that she’s gotten herself into such a mess. The others can still help her, she hopes. But after what happened, she worries that they won’t be able to…or be willing to. Nona has no idea what Eothas is telling them right now. And the longer she waits in this camp full of enemies, the closer she comes to facing the god again. She needs to speak with Thaos before that happens.

So Nona closes her eyes, ignores the guilt crawling through her thoughts, and reaches out with her mind.

The connection is different than her previous dreams, but she can still feel him. Their conversation is brief and…unexpectedly comforting. The sound of Thaos’s voice, the touch of his hand, eases the panic of Nona’s situation and helps her to ground herself. She still feels guilty-still feels as if she owes him an explanation- but she has not given up.

When Nona opens her eyes again, she once again feels the weight of the amulet against her chest, but it no longer feels heavy. She doesn’t know what will happen next, but now she remembers the words that came with the amulet in the first place.

_You are not alone._


End file.
